


How about a few round of Gwent?

by lyric_1224



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	How about a few round of Gwent?

“解释一下。”

罗契和杰洛特互相瞪视三秒后率先开了口，目光直指杰洛特肩膀上的人影。对方被他抢了先，明显一副不知道该怎么回答的样子，只好继续尽心尽力搀着那具软绵绵的身体。他们两个看上去乱七八糟，轻甲上布满抓痕，猎魔人背后还沾着可疑的白绿色液体，闻起来像是八月里放馊的乳酪。但重点不是他——尖耳朵，双臂弓，遮住右眼的红色头巾，任意一个就能引起泰莫利亚特殊作战队长的高度警惕，别说三个组合在一起——猎魔人看出罗契堪堪忍住把他们俩捅个对穿的冲动，说实话，他有点惊讶罗契竟然还能给他解释的机会，但他也怀疑这好运持续不了多久了。

完美，真是美好的一天。对于这个情形下的重逢，杰洛特最终只能在心中骂出一句脏话。罗契是个不错的朋友，他们合作过不止一次，过程还称得上愉快。但当时他们之间没有隔着一个伊欧菲斯。杰洛特试图拖着精灵从罗契旁边绕过，均被对方用身体挡住了。他的老友已经变身为仇恨的炸弹，引线还是他自己握着的那种。

所以为什么弗农·罗契会出现在上亚甸，荒郊野外有什么值得蓝衣铁卫指挥官忙活的吗？

杰洛特看出了对方一样的问题，他放弃了蒙混过关的念头，无辜——或者说一贯面无表情地耸肩，眼神从罗契的手上移到脸上，“去找几块山地水晶，不巧碰上人面妖鸟女王，这也是一个……猎魔人委托。”

他看起来很诚恳，腰间的铁钩上也有新鲜的战利品，似乎佐证了他们之前的遭遇。但罗契几乎肯定伊欧菲斯不会是那种突发奇想要找宝藏的精灵，这个混蛋总在计划些什么，永远在准备几步之后的诡计。杰洛特知道多少，还是说他现在要面对两个心怀鬼胎的混蛋了？

“人面妖鸟抓死伊欧菲斯，相比之下你被狂猎抓走还失忆的故事也没有那么不可信了。”罗契忽略了杰洛特强调那是只鸟妖女王的声音，示意了一下松鼠党，“就这些？”

“是抓伤，还有是的，就是这样。”杰洛特提醒他，带着一丝了然，“另外，你确实知道世界上真的有狂猎吧？”

两人沉默半晌，被劈头盖脸砸下的雨滴打得没了脾气，初春的天气就是这么难以预料。罗契确实想捅死他们。杰洛特和松鼠党在浮港大闹了一场，吓跑了罗列多后消失得无影无踪，留给蓝衣铁卫几栋熊熊燃烧的建筑和后续一大堆烂摊子。但罗契不准备和他为数不多的旧友之一刀剑相向，即使此刻背叛的铁证已经拍在了他脸上。

杰洛特敏锐地觉察到他的生命不再受到威胁，他放松了下关节，像提一袋面粉一样把伊欧菲斯往肩上扛了扛，一个高挑的精灵还是很有分量的，他的肩膀已经开始酸了，猎魔人再次尝试着前进，这次罗契没有拦着，他们默契地向着视野中疑似猎人小屋的地方走去。

他们终于在靴子开始积水前赶到了，罗契一踢开那扇已经摇摇欲坠的门，就被扑面而来的灰尘呛得连连咳嗽。杰洛特明显比他有经验得多，猎魔人等扬尘散去后才踩着谨慎的脚步站在门边，又使劲跺了几下脚。除了震下更多的灰尘外，地板和房梁看上去没有塌陷的风险。他这才扛着伊欧菲斯走进去。

罗契随后才进到屋里，心中的不快又增多几分。他抬头望向房顶，晦暗的月光从已经垮了半边的屋顶透进来。猎魔人良好的夜视能力起了作用，他很快找了块空地让精灵侧身躺下，然后开始解他身上的武器和箭袋。等罗契刮干净靴子上的泥时，猎魔人已经在积灰的土灶下码好了一堆柴火，接着施展了一个伊格尼法印点燃了火堆。

屋里基本就是家徒四壁的代名词，连一张床都没有。罗契解下徽章擦拭着，双眼紧紧盯着一动不动的松鼠党。杰洛特开始脱他身上破碎的皮甲，精灵苍白的上身很快暴露在空气中，被雨冲刷成淡色的血水在布满伤疤的背上留下一道道斑驳的痕迹。猎魔人专注地用药剂清洗伤口，一切看起来井然有序——才怪，在特殊部队的指挥官看来这个场面碍眼得很。自从林地狡狐和白狼混在一起后他的手下能打探到的消息越来越少，只知道他们一路去了弗坚，然后消息就随着那扇坚固的大门一起关死了。

但什么时候杰洛特会和松鼠党勾肩搭背了？他没有记错的话，他们的脚刚踏上陆地没几分钟就收到了伊欧菲斯送上的热情见面礼，他扛着特莉丝眼看着杰洛特把围攻他们的松鼠杀得一个不剩。出于什么理由这两人能摒弃前嫌？这跟此时身在上亚甸的屠龙者和菲丽芭·艾哈特有关吗？

杰洛特大手大脚地把草药汁往伤口上倒，时不时分出一只眼睛去看从进来以后就一动不动靠着的泰莫利亚指挥官。也许是罗契脸上的不快之色过于明显，让他破天荒主动找起了话题，“别碰墙角那副锅具，我怀疑有墓穴女巫在这里呆过。”

“谢谢你的提醒，杰洛特。不过除了勾子上那堆肉，我们还有其他能用到锅的地方吗？”

猎魔人耸了下肩，决定不自讨没趣地告诉他人面妖鸟的肉不能吃，至少人类不能。他很利索地包扎好了伤口，在末端打了个结，看起来很擅长此道。绷带不够，伊欧菲斯的头巾也被拆下来，右脸上的刀疤和深栗色的长发一起暴露在罗契眼前，这是他第一次看见伊欧菲斯头巾下的样子，他听说过其他松鼠党军官们在迪林根被悄悄处决的传闻，并且真心觉得审判对于这些刽子手们毫无意义——但此刻，罗契盯着精灵完好的半边脸，只想迫切抓住点什么。

匕首出鞘的声音传来，杰洛特反射性地站直身体，罗契知道他紧张的原因，并对此不屑。他自顾自把身上的武器一个个掏出来甩干，整齐地放成一排。不够干燥的木柴散发出潮气的烟味，频率不同的呼吸声交叠在一起，猎魔人摇了摇头，他又放松下来。

“罗契，至少今天……”

“猎魔人。”罗契正在将胸口的徽章擦拭干净，闻言打断了他，“你不觉得欠我一个解释吗？”

白发的猎魔人沉默了一会儿，伊欧菲斯费力的喘息声清晰起来。他向罗契抬起头。火光中他的猫瞳看起来闪闪发光，罗契甚至能从那里面看到一丝真诚。

“松鼠党正在和弗坚的百姓并肩作战，罗契，目前为止他们都用实际行动证明了自己。”

他轻轻哼了一声，但是没有反驳。

杰洛特若有所思地看着他，眼神又投向躺在地上的松鼠党指挥官。“或许他们真的能赢亨赛特，弗坚能成为所有种族真正意义上的家，也许我将来能像个普通人类一样路过这里，没有人会朝我吐唾沫，谁也说不准……”他的声音低了下去，“我愿意留在那里帮他们到最后一刻，如果到时候你还需要我的话，我立刻就会出发。”

“如果你没有死在亨赛特的进攻下的话。”

杰洛特似乎微笑了一下，他点点头，继续说说，“还有，关于薇丝的事，我真的很抱歉。”

罗契这次没有接话。他们默契地抬头，看向依然昏暗的天际。雨更大了，简直不像这个季节应该有的样子。

“这种屋子一般会有个地窖，我去看看还有点什么能派上用场的。”

杰洛特揉了一下鼻子，像是刚刚才想起什么的样子，说完便匆匆离开了，把他和昏迷不醒的松鼠党留在一间屋子里。很好，少了一个让他分心的因素后，罗契很难不去注意那暴露在外的脖子，和看起来很容易就能刺穿的胸膛。该死，他又忍不住去摸匕首了。罗契抹了一把脸上的雨水，他的头巾吸了水之后变得很重，但他的注意力全被杰洛特和该死的松鼠吊着了，鲜血的味道刺激得他鼻子发痒。说起来伊欧菲斯到现在连一声都没哼过，是不是要死了？

他往伊欧菲斯的方向移动过去，下意识放轻了脚步。平时他鲜少有机会和他最难缠的敌人直接碰面。上一次他离伊欧菲斯这么近的时候这个该死的混蛋几下把他放倒在地，并丢下一通关于艾恩·希迪族和收集癖的发言后扬长而去，他花了一阵子才养好的伤，眼下突然隐隐作痛起来。

“醒醒，你吸麻药粉了？” 他不甚温柔地抽打着他的脸，嫌弃地质问着。对方不省人事的程度够厉害的。罗契没什么同情心的把他翻了过来，在伤口碰到地面时精灵哼了一声，这样都没有醒来的意思，只有几声模糊的呓语。精灵瘦削的脸侧向一边，呼吸间散发出……酒味？还是烈酒。罗契搞不明白这一切怎么跟酒扯上了关系。

直接上手闷死他？被自己的呕吐物窒息的说法能不能让猎魔人接受？当然不接受也无所谓。罗契比了比，伸手卡住他的脖子，手底下稍微用了点力，他看着精灵微微挣扎的样子，或许让他再多活一会儿也无所谓？

“你他妈在干什么？”

精灵毫无预兆地睁开眼睛，瞪着距离他咫尺之遥的指挥官嘶声咆哮起来。罗契从来没有见过鲜明的表情变化，从迷惑到惊吓，然后飞速跳转到鄙夷。松鼠党吞咽了一下，声音粗得像砂纸磨过。“拿开你的脏手，bl'oede dh'oine，现在。”

他的手正不怀好意地按着稍显单薄的胸口，手掌下的搏动快了两拍后又缓和下来。伊欧菲斯挣扎着，但四肢缺乏了那么一点协调，他就是坐不起身，背后的绷带随着蹭动松了开来，他似乎一点感觉都没有，精灵闭着双眼，费力地喘息着。酒精的气味明显了起来。

罗契很有风度地起身后退一步，流畅地空出一片安全区域。精灵很快放弃了挣扎。他闭着眼叫了一声猎魔人的名字，声音轻得几步之外的罗契就听不到了，但他自己似乎没有发觉，还在继续咕哝着。

“Vatt'ghern？Sheyss……Gwynbleidd！”

罗契好像看见了什么不可理喻的东西，皱着眉打量着显然不太正常的松鼠。伊欧菲斯喊了几声都没有人回应。他的挣扎逐渐慢了下来，口齿也越发不清楚，闭着眼睛一副要睡过去的样子。

“他把你留给我了，小松鼠。想想接下来你会被怎么样。”罗契意有所指地把玩着匕首。伊欧菲斯吐出一连串含糊不清的精灵语，从语气和音调来看都不是什么好话。“顺便说一声，你那副怕的要死的样子太有趣了。”

精灵打了个寒战，再次睁开双眼时恶毒的神情先一步浮现在他脸上，他睁着独眼望向罗契的方向，“不想和你这个婊子养的下同一个地狱而已，弗农·罗契。”他嘲笑地上下打量着浑身湿透的指挥官，“一把匕首就能给你安全感了吗？我实在想不出更悲惨的事了。”

罗契先前的几分放任在伊欧菲斯睁眼的一瞬间烟消云散，果然，只有死掉的精灵才是好精灵。他没好气地打断了对方，“说实话，你还有机会苟延残喘几天——你和杰洛特到底在搞什么？”

他不自觉用上了审问的语气，松鼠一声不吭地背过身去，不再说话了，剩下蓝衣铁卫的指挥官对着他的背影恨得牙痒。幸好，或者说不幸杰洛特很快回来了，他的衣服又脏了不少，挂上了蜘蛛网和别的什么灰尘。他遗憾地说废弃的地窖里只有两张鞣好的鹿皮，看样子是因为被老鼠咬坏了不少所以丢弃在了箱底。总而言之，他们要继续干坐在这儿打发时间了。

杰洛特帮忙把绷带重新绑固后继续往火堆里加着碎木块，大有守护这火焰永不熄灭的架势。伊欧菲斯翻动了几下，依然试着坐起身，罗契隔着一个猎魔人对他发出嘘声，精灵马上被惹恼的样子，伸手搭上了自己的双臂弓。

猎魔人觉得自己无法再坐视不理了，他清了下嗓子，看向两人，“伊欧菲斯，省点力气。还有罗契，坐下来打个盹难道不好吗？” 

“谁要和他在一个屋里呆着？”伊欧菲斯嘲讽地嗤笑一声，朝着对方眯起眼，“你不能自觉点滚回你的泰莫利亚吗？”

“难道上亚甸的所有破房子都标给松鼠党了？”

“如果你们觉得有必要，可以发信号来让你们的手下接你们回去……好吧，今晚就在这儿过。”杰洛特在两道不赞同的目光中加重了读音，游击队员的警惕心，他明白。猎魔人叹了一口气，拧了下衣角，雨水滴滴答答地直淌下来。

“别乱动，伤口发炎会影响你上肢的稳定性的。”杰洛特用那种医生面对不听话病人的口吻说道，伊欧菲斯竟然听进去了，老实找了个舒适的姿势不再乱动。

杰洛特用伊格尼煮开了身上最后一小瓶矮人烈酒，但没有蒸馏的工具，酒精没办法完全挥发。伊欧菲斯只喝了两口，就抗拒地不肯再张开嘴了，指挥着猎魔人从他腰上找他的烟斗。遗憾的是烟草已经被打湿，无法点燃了。他又开始骂骂咧咧，其他两人没管他，心里知道等累了他就会闭嘴了。果然，没过多久，精灵发现自己没有危险后懒洋洋地闭上了眼睛，很快又睡过去了。

“他好像对你格外警惕，大概是本能了。”

“听上去像是个控诉，猎魔人。”罗契显然不准备认同这一点，他好奇猎魔人今天异乎寻常的耐心，不由多问了一嘴，“他好像醉得不轻，洞穴里到底发生了什么？”

杰洛特苍白的脸上露出一丝窘迫，“其实……我给他喝了点白蜂蜜来中和鸟妖的毒素，但他喝了两口就醉了，躺在地上耍酒疯，我只能用亚克席让他安静下来。”

罗契想象一下那个场景，诡异地打了一个寒颤。“所以？”

“所以我得把他带回去，不然他那群手下一定会找我麻烦。”猎魔人长长地叹了一口气，看上去真实地感到苦恼，“不然以后我穿过森林都要注意背后飞来的箭了。”

一边说着，罗契和杰洛特分掉了剩余的一点酒精。这只让他们暖和了一小会儿。他细细品味着，遗憾地舔了下嘴唇。

“你和松鼠党倒是很亲密。”

白狼还在对着另一个颜色不明的小瓶犹豫，像是在纠结要不要喝一口，闻言像看到了一个无理取闹的小屁孩，“罗契，他受伤了……如果是你我也会这样做的。”

“少来这套。”蓝衣铁卫的指挥官语气中带上一丝笑意，但放松的神色转瞬即逝，他很快严肃了起来，“找到弑君者了吗？”

猎魔人的下颚绷紧了一瞬间，“他逃走了，还绑架了特莉丝。菲丽芭正在查找她的下落……但我不知道什么时候才能有结果。”

“跟你们找山地水晶有关？”

“别问了，罗契，只是为了一个朋友。”

“我不知道你什么时候和屠龙者成为了朋友。”

白发的猎魔人露出“果然如此”的表情，他终于收起了那个小瓶，朝伊欧菲斯那边瞥了一眼，确定他还睡着后耸了一下肩，算是承认了这一点。

“很明显，不是吗？伊欧菲斯亲自来了，除了萨琪亚没有人能指挥得动他。”

杰洛特开始摇头，不知道是在否认哪一点。火堆里爆出轻微的噼啪声来，传来让人心安的热量。疯长的野草把罗契屁股底下那块地板顶得变形了，他挪动了下，离旁边两个更近了。

伊欧菲斯在浅眠之后再次醒来，看上去精神很差。他脸上发红，睫毛投下成片的阴影，整个人呈现脱水后的疲态。罗契看着他在发抖，并试图用咒骂掩饰这一点。远处隐约有雷声滚过，从窗口望出去已经看不清外面了。

“雨还停不了，这样不行。”杰洛特宣布，语气中带着笃定，似乎是打定主意要这么做。其他两个人对此毫无反应，一个交叉双臂坐着，一个躺在地上一声不吭，猎魔人特意加重了语气，“不能穿着湿衣服过夜，会冻出病的。”

杰洛特忽略了指挥官关于挖个坑把松鼠党埋进去暖活暖活的建议，让伊欧菲斯挪到里面去，那边的地板更平坦，能舒展着躺下一个人。他惊悚地看着杰洛特伸手去脱伊欧菲斯的裤子，松鼠党很不情愿地打开他的手，只用一只手别扭地往下拉扯着，他踢动着双腿把湿透的裤子甩到了一边。猎魔人适时把鹿皮盖到他身上，伊欧菲斯调整了一下角度，很快不吭声了。

幸好他还知道把脸别过去。一阵沉默中剩下的两个人类脱到只剩底裤。很快垮了一半的横梁上就挂满了湿漉漉的衣物。罗契也收集了一些碎木片往火堆里扔，没有衣服，风吹在身上的冷意更强烈了。他盯着跳动的火焰，期待着变种人会声称自己不冷，然后他就能顺理成章得到另外一张鹿皮。但杰洛特抱着双臂，没有要发言的意思。天气有点冷，罗契不认为自己打一晚上赤膊会有什么好下场。他忍不住摩挲手掌，看向杰洛特。

杰洛特侧耳听了一会儿外面的动静，回过头来时终于下定决心，摸出之前那个小袋，从里面掏出了一叠卡片。

“我有个打发时间的方法。”他摩挲着掌心的卡片，有点不好意思的样子，“还可以拿这张皮毛做赌注。”

罗契示意他继续说下去。

“你听说过昆特牌吗？”

“矮人们最新流行的一种游戏。”杰洛特把牌摆开在地上，手指点着上面的数值。罗契盯着卡面上精美的绘画，皱起了眉。拉多维德五世？猎魔人移开年轻帝王的脸，后面是一个戴着兜帽，穿着皮甲的士兵。 “看，你的手下……还有卓尔坦，这张是特莉丝，丹德里恩是号角牌，但是我还没有看到过你们俩的牌面，估计是稀有牌。”

“谁们？”罗契正对着蓝衣铁卫突击队的牌出神，闻言哼了一声。他放下那张皱巴巴的卡，又捻起一张可怜的步兵，“那个混蛋？我们怎么会出现在一套牌里？”

“也不是这样……伊欧菲斯在松鼠党牌组里，他们的领袖卡是法兰茜丝卡·芬达贝，据我所知他讨厌她。”杰洛特偷瞄了他一眼，在罗契更不解之前补充，“北方领域的领袖卡是弗尔泰斯特，你就在这套牌组里。”

他从卡牌里抽出一张递了过来，罗契的目光落在牌面上，画工把弗尔泰斯特的神态捕捉得很好。英俊的国王正坐在他的王座上，向每个注视他的人投来平静而威严的目光。牌面下方用通用语写着一行小字，杰洛特对每张牌上的语录烂熟于心——“我相信我的士兵。”罗契眨了下眼睛，又眨了一下。

猎魔人等着他的任何反应，但这次对方没说什么，只是坐了下来，示意他开始讲解规则。

不得不说这种休闲活动有它让人沉迷的一面。罗契已经完全沉浸在牌局里面了，他们已经厮杀了好几把，罗契在掌握了规则很快 能和杰洛特基本打平。那张毛皮在两人之间传来传去，但意义已经沦落为胜利者冠冕上微不足道的小装饰物了。杰洛特赢了首局，在第二局他们几乎耗尽了全部的牌，点数仍然没有拉开差距。

“你们吵得我睡不着觉，dh'oine。”精灵困倦的声音从身后传来。他们打得兴起，没注意到伊欧菲斯什么时候坐了起来。精灵拖着迟缓的脚步加入了他们，他不客气地在废牌堆中翻翻捡捡，又伸头看了眼杰洛特手里的，片刻后下了定论。

“他手里没有像样的单位牌了，Gwynbleidd，我要是你现在就结束这局。”精灵十分讨人嫌地说，享受着对面严厉的瞪视。罗契仇恨中带着被打搅的愤怒，手里无辜的纸片肉眼可见地变皱了。但他上一把输了，鹿皮现在披在杰洛特肩上，房间里只有他一个人暴露着身体，不合时宜的羞耻感让他绷紧了脸，选择一言不发。

猎魔人的视线在两人之间打了个转，又打了个转。他显然有自己的考虑，手中的牌最终放了下去。

同袍之情的投石机，杰洛特的点数一下子超过了对方。对面的两人同时把目光投到了罗契身上，蓝衣铁卫的指挥官发誓从伊欧菲斯欠揍的脸上看出“你连打牌都这么容易被我看穿”的轻蔑之情，杰洛特则考虑着 “我占着这张鹿皮够久了是时候让给你了”，真心的。他不甘不愿地打出了最后一张牌。果然是一张灼烧。两张点数最高的远程牌被挪到一边。罗契拿下了这局。

他们都没有卡片了，但按照规则他现在能再抽一张，一张科德温攻城专家就足够了。罗契用手指摸过粗糙的纸面，停在了最上面那张。他亮出了牌面，迪科斯彻。

间谍卡轻飘飘地落在了杰洛特这边，看着场上唯一的点数，罗契渐渐有种不踏实的感觉。他从牌堆中间摸了两张卡，另外两人都伸长了脖子，看着泰莫利亚人缓缓翻开牌面——一张浓雾，一张号角。

沉默中有人笑出了声，伊欧菲斯来回看着两人，脸上写满嘲讽。杰洛特沉默地盯着迪科斯彻硕大的肚子，没看到罗契狰狞的脸色。“我突然有点热了。”他用一贯低沉和缓的声音说，听上去竟然像是真的。“这个给你吧。”

“那这套多出来的牌给我吧，Gwynbleidd，我的小伙子们也需要一点娱乐活动。”精灵的细长手指翻动着卡牌，“运气也是牌技的一部分，不是每个人都有的。”

杰洛特脸上闪过一丝心痛，他结结巴巴说道，“好的？……我还能赢回来的，我想。”

“猎魔人大师，麻烦和赛尔伊诺说一声，让她们下次抓老鼠时直接拧断他的脖子，这些害虫的生命力顽强到让人厌恶。”披上毛毯的罗契如此总结到，受伤的松鼠党首领冷笑一声，杰洛特则一副了无生趣的模样。

睡意默契地在他们之间弥漫开来。罗契忽视了地板上半干的水迹，躺在之前伊欧菲斯躺过的地方。身后很快传来声响，两具身体依次躺了下来。他闭上眼睛，本以为会很难入睡，毕竟今天发生了不少事情，他需要回去调整下路线，顺便在作战计划中再加几句……

他是在天蒙蒙亮的时候被什么动静叫醒的，身后本来压着他的分量突然消失了。两道不同的嗓音在小声商量什么，即使远远比不上他在军营中睡觉时的嘈杂，但他几乎马上清醒了。但他身上意外的暖活，有人把两张毛皮都让给了他，他的头边还被放了一小叠卡片，用余光看就知道最上面那张是他曾经的国王。

脚步声逐渐远去了，猎人小屋又重回平静。罗契睁了一会儿眼睛，不多时又睡着了。

END


End file.
